


Crazy In Love

by Ro_Rozene



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crushes, Deacon has self-esteem issues, Deacon self-doubts, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Deacon (Fallout 4), Partners to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, changes POV, future smut, other characters try to make their move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams did Deacon think he can fall in love again. Nor did he think how crazy his thoughts would get. That he would be able to be happy as long as Sole is happy. That no one would diminish her kindness. Slowly, he realizes he is not the only one with his eyes on her but maybe- She has her eyes only on him?
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Reader, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Bomb and Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have been craving to write for Fallout 4 again and I love the liar so here we are. I desperately needed to get this out today after the massive burnout of reality concerning the usa. Fluff- I need a fluff fix and here it is.
> 
> Anyway, this is based on a fluff scenario I did called Kindness | [Ao3 Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483404/chapters/70034919)
> 
> I definitely recommend reading it as the trait kindness, is going to be big for this fluff and Deacon’s attraction to Sole.  
> The title of this story is inspired by: The Eden Project - Crazy in Love ft. Leah Kelly (Best cover in history- and I love to imagine Deacon singing it alfjdalkf)
> 
> Mhm, last thing- This is indeed a reader insert story so Sole does not have a name and will either be referred to as Sole or (Name). I try to be as vague as I can about her looks (but also remembering that she has to be on the tougher side physically because y’know the whole post-apocalyptic coming out of the freezer thing) so anyone can enjoy being her.  
> The story starts shortly after she joined the railroad but before other major quests. I think I hit the basics- I will update the tags always before a new chapter and my updating schedule is completely random (and as of now there is no definite ending yet).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Hey, Boss- Not to worry you or anything but you look a bit… Unwell,” Deacon whispers.

He is not surprised when you do not say anything. You got hit by a bullet, bled heavily, and of course relied on a stimpak- Yet you are standing up like a champ. As if you did not just kill a whole camp of raiders. Your adrenaline must be running high or maybe you feel sad-

Deacon is not too sure, but he does know by now how empathetic you are. You get tired out so easily because you feel for others and that- That is not something Deacon has seen a lot in the Commonwealth. It is rare and genuine and since you joined the Railroad a week ago- It has already begun to open up his eyes.

He knew the second he saw you escape the vault and make your way towards Diamond City that you were going to be special- He figured if you were just some vault dweller that you would have this doe-eyed innocent look, but he was surprised by your monster strength. How you manage to move with such speed- That the look you actually give is one that sends shivers down his spine- And not in a good way.

He is terrified of you. You give off a vibe that says, ‘don’t mess with me’.

Even so- You also managed to completely baffle him with your opposite personality. You care for people and you care hard. He still sometimes can’t comprehend it, but he is so grateful to see it firsthand.

“I am fine,” You whisper.

Your voice is so quiet that it is an obvious lie, but he does not say anything. He feels like anything can set you off- And there is that vibe again. Like you are a bomb ready to go off and hurt whatever is in your path but… You turn around and offer him a tired but gentle smile.

It feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

He has been keeping an eye and ear out for you since you left the vault two weeks ago, but you have not made a name for yourself. You found them instead seeming to already know you need allies more than ever. He has only known you for a full week and… Somehow that smile you are giving him now?

It feels like pure bliss.

That you are taking away his concerns about other matters but not his for you. He worries about you.

And he hates how he does not know what you are thinking.

You are a bomb waiting to happen but-

You also feel like a warm ray of sunshine.

You do not let him dwell more on this. You start to scavenge for supplies, and he does too now focused and remembering that they are in enemy territory. He may not have known you for long- Stalked you for long- But he does know that you have something on your mind and whatever it is, it seems to be suffocating you.

~*~

In Diamond City- You always seem to be here bartering… Not that he has a problem with it. He knows he should be focusing on missions with you for the Railroad, but he also enjoys seeing you do other things for people.

You are not like Des and the others. You do not want to help just synths.

You want to help people in need- People who are hurting.

He knew that the second you gave a Nuka Cola to Sheffield. Or when he overheard your interview with Piper that was meant only for her ears. He knows that you joined the Railroad for allies- To go find the Institute. To find your son.

You have so much on your plate but- You seem to be taking your time and that is weird to Deacon. You have run out of time so to say but here you are with him- Not making any progress with the Railroad mission to find out a synth hideout location.

Instead, you seem to be procrastinating.

He has been trying to ease your mind- To give you some bullshit stories, but you always see through them, or you are not there completely when he wants you to be.

“I am done,” You say softly.

Oh? He looks around and indeed- You have a new weapon melee weapon and seem ready to go. He huffs.

“So- Who we killing?” It was supposed to be a witty remark, but you answer seriously.

“I need to go clear out a factory for the Minutemen. After that, I need to report it. I am so sorry I completely forgot about it. I will understand if you want to leave me since you know I have other loyalties to attend to-“ You start to mumble feeling bad.

Deacon is quick to shut that down. “No. It is totally fine. Besides, Dez will be fine since she has Glory to do our mission if needed. I did practically force you to join under awkward circumstances with getting into the Switchboard for the prototype that Doctor Carrington needed. You did wonderfully so I think we can do a little long detour,” He says.

Again, he is a liar. He does not want the detour to be little. He would rather wonder and learn about you more than do his missions so this? It is a beautiful opportunity. And like you said- You do have split loyalties, but he knows why that it is- What you have not mentioned yet.

It is all inevitably for your son.

He wants to see what will happen with you on your little adventure.

Whether you will let that bomb inside you explode or-

Continue to be that brilliant warmth that so far, he knows can unfreeze the depths of the coldest hearts.


	2. Just Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deacon is really starting to realize his **feelings** and he is conflicted since he has not known Sole long. ~~and he does not do feelings~~
> 
> They also meet Preston and Deacon does not enjoy that either.

“Jesus Sole- You are covered in blood. I was only gone for a minute,” Deacon states completely concerned.

You shrug- Seeming to be completely spent after the massacre you ensued onto the factory. You look so merciless when you are in action- He has seen it countless times on the way here and it only took a few days, so he has seen plenty of violence and moves from you in that time. He yearns to see it more because dare he say it- You look so pretty.

He knows it is wrong since you are supposed to be strictly partners-in-crime, but you really do look pretty.

“Oh- I am good. I am only tired. Can we camp here for the night? I want to hurry back to Sanctuary, but I am exhausted,” You admit.

Deacon nods his head. “Sure thing, Boss. Let me just find the least disgusting room here. I am always down to feel snug in a peachy hole like this but for some reason, the bodies aren’t really doing it for me.”

He laughs but notices your weak smile. He shuts up to go find a decent room- One that has not been caked in the blood of the raiders previously occupying this factory or with any questionable looking things in it. He finally decides the one that you can most decently relax in is one of the back rooms beside the room the raiders chose to sleep in.

That way you guys can still be cautious and hidden in this rather large factory. He brings their beaten-up old mattresses to the room and finds some old rags to place on top of it- To lessen the grossness of using a raider’s bed.

When he is content with himself- He leads your exhausted form to the room. You waste no time to lay down and just stare at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

Deacon knows he will not be sleeping as much- As he finds he prefers to stay on watch and feels at ease knowing that you are at least getting some much-needed rest. He is ready to hear your soft snores come from your lips as it usually happens when you are ready to sleep knowing you are safe with him- But instead, you ask a question that catches him off guard.

“Do you ever feel bad for them? The raiders I mean,” You ask so meekly.

His words are sharp and immediate. “Hell no.”

Deacon hates how he did not even think about it. How you jumped a bit from how sharp his tone was but- It is the truth- Or… Partial truth. He has no pity for them, and they frankly remind him too much of his past- Of Barbara and the University Point Deathclaws. The only difference is the raiders do not show mercy to anyone whereas his old gang only terrorized synths and he feels horrible just thinking about it.

“Sorry- To you, not them. I mean they don’t care about others and go out of their way to bring more evil to this world, so why should I feel bad for them when they intentionally do that stuff?” Deacon asks.

The liar in him is strong as always- He does feel bad but only for those who were like him- Lost in their way but he managed to get out. Some of these raiders do not want to get out of their lifestyle of destroying others.

You nod your head. “No- That is completely valid. They do not deserve your pity or sympathy if you do not want to give it. I admit I feel bad though. I feel bad for how lost they are. They were all once a person- Someone loved by others and had good in them before they turned into a raider. Before they started inflicting pain on others. It is part of the reason why I have no mercy when killing them. Most of them need to be stopped before worse damage occurs. What I do- Killing them or at least lessening their numbers also helps the ones who are too far gone to get their humanity back. I am sure the last good in them is grateful for having the bad in them be killed.”

Whoa… You really do think too much. No wonder you look so serious when you are forced to end their life. It is not because you want to, but you feel like it is the right thing-

Merciless is what he thought but you really are giving them mercy by stopping the evil that had consumed them.

As always- You manage to completely baffle him.

“Sorry Deacon- I speak too much don’t I?” You ask this time with a pained voice.

His eyes narrow down. Are you in physical pain? Did the stimpak not do its job? Or… Are you in mental pain? He knows that you must still be grieving over your husband- The one still in the vault but you have not spoken about anything of the sort. You will not give him a crumb and he has no intention of asking since that is not his style.

He is Deacon. He will always be in your corner, but he is supposed to have the Railroad’s interests in mind.

So why does he desperately want to know you? Even if you end up not helping the Railroad or finding someone who will help you in your personal goals- He wants to be there. He saw the beginning- Knowing you were in the vault and now he wants to see this through.

He just does not like the stupid feelings- Ones that give me fear over how much you already mean to him- That are accompanying the both of you in your endeavors.

The next day went by fast and with few words- Other than Deacon’s favorite pastime of lying and exaggerated stories. Sole seemed to be distracted and he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

However, when they got to Sanctuary. The first thing Deacon noticed was its habitants. A man of the Minutemen and a bunch of Commonwealth wanders staying here. He noticed the fond look in your eye upon seeing their progress in moving in, so he assumes that you are all on good terms.

“Hey, Preston!” You call out.

Deacon watches as the minutemen turns around and a smile grows on his face from seeing Sole.

“(Name), it’s been a while. You had me worried for a second. How did the factory go?” He asks sparing a glance towards Deacon before focusing on business first.

Deacon can respect that.

“So, did you think about re-taking back the Castle?” Preston asks.

His voice holds hope. Deacon, however, notices that you do not look too comfortable. You voice your concern freely unlike when it is just the two of you. It makes him hurt a little bit even though he knows that this is an entirely different matter.

“I… Am not comfortable yet. I think we need just a few more settlements. After that and I am confident in my strength we will go retake the castle,” You state sincerely.

Preston offers you a gentle smile. “Hey, no worries General. I understand and am grateful for you. Now you are…”

Oh- He is talking to Deacon now. Deacon gives Preston his charming smile. “Deacon. I have just been keeping an eye on (Name)’s back while she roams the Commonwealth.”

“Speaking of- I’ll go put some things in the workbench then we can get back out on the road,” Sole states leaving the two men alone.

Preston responds to the earlier comment, “That is good. (Name)- She is good people. I haven’t known her long but… She saved us. She helped me find my hope again and helped me not give up on the Minutemen. Thanks for keeping her company though I have to ask… Are you two together?”

Deacon is swift with getting his meaning and he hates how fast his answer is- He hates how much thought did not go into it.

“Just partners. Nothing more or less.”

That was his voice, and he hates it. It is a lie. He realizes how fast it was and he just hates how much of a bitter feeling is left in his mouth after he said it.

“Maybe we can upgrade to best friends though- I sure do like my partner-in-crime so far,” Deacon continues.

Preston is not smiling anymore.

Instead, he looks serious and he says, “Maybe. I would not be surprised if she managed to change your mind. I lost hope for good when I met her and now- I feel like anything is possible.”

Deacon knows that tone- It is a tone of want. Preston thinks that getting with her is feasible.

“Of course, I know not to rush things. Maybe when she does not have a lot on her plate- When she actually finds her kid, she may be more open to letting someone else- Sorry. I am getting ahead of myself. Anyway, thank you, Deacon, for taking care of her so far. We, the people of Sanctuary, appreciate it,” Preston says before stalking off.

Deacon can only stare at where Preston once was standing. His heart… Hurts?

It is stupid but it pains him that he just labeled Sole and himself as just partners- It pains him even more that she willingly told Preston about her kid when Deacon… Has not gotten that far in knowing that directly from her.

Man- Deacon wants to laugh at how pathetic he feels for thinking, for the smallest moment, that he stands a chance with Sole when a great and honest man like Preston also has an interest in her.

“Hey, Deacon- Ready?” You come back this time looking refreshed.

In slightly different armor but it is like this place- Your old home, refreshed you. Reminded you of what you need to do.

“Hell yeah- Let’s go,” Deacon responds.

You take the lead and Deacon’s self-pity lessens as he remembers that you do trust him- You trust him enough to be out on the road with him and that is enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to show support/encouragement for my writing I heavily appreciate any feedback such as: Kudos, comments- Whether they are short/long- About what you thought, constructive criticism, and even <3/hearts emojis in the comments as extra kudos.
> 
> I try to reply to comments when I can but sometimes I just do not have the time/energy to do so. Just know I really do appreciate your comments!


End file.
